A New World
by TammiluvsHarryPotter
Summary: LOKI IS A GIRL :D Its an alternate universe, where Loki and Thor have never meet still gods. And one of Laufey's enenmies decides to take revenge on him and have stolen Loki and taken 'her' to Midgard. And Laufey has asked the help of Thor. Avengers will assemble soon. Rated K for now don't know if it will change. Also sorry for the bad title :D
1. Chapter 1

Avenger Fanfiction

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Thor and Loki are NOT related, I just wanted to clarify and they did not live together, they meet first time in the fic. I do not own any of the cast or marvel plot. I only own the story plot. Enjoy x

* * *

No one's pov

'Father, do I have to go to Jotunheim with you?' Thor said  
'Yes, as next in line for the throne you have to be prepared' Odin said  
Frigg, radiant wife of Odin and mother of Thor said her goodbyes and gave each man a box containing meat and a sheep skin full of ale. The two aesir went to the Bifrost and asked guardian of the Bifrost, Hiemdall and soon the two aesir were in the dank, dark realm of Jotunheim, were giant King Laufey was waiting for the two aesir. 'King Odin and Prince Thor I welcome you to Jotunheim' Laufey said in an authorative tone  
'King Laufey, we are delighted to be invited' Odin replied replicating the tone  
They went into the Jotuns mighty ice palace, the ice so thick you could not see through it.

Inside, they went to a massive room were there was a long iced table with matching iced chairs that stood regal the end seat had a design of a swan engraved into it. They sat down, and Thor was glad he wore his armour as it was the only thing keeping him from shivering. 'We have called you Asgardians over for a very serious matter' Laufey said starting the meeting  
He looked at his two guests, deep in his subconscious he was begging they would help him. 'My only daughter Loki who is very rare within our species' He was interrupted by Thor's booming voice  
'Why is she rare?' he asked  
'You see her mother was an Asynjur that making her half Jotun and half Asynjur, she is very small for a Jotun only slightly smaller then you Prince Thor and she does not share our skin, she is very talented in the magical arts' Laufey got lost in memories of his daughter  
'May I inquire to ask if something happened to Loki?' Odin said  
'Yes, you see I have made some powerful enemies for myself and someone has stolen my most valuable treasure' Laufey said his voice filled with guilt upset he had betrayed his daughter  
Perpetual silence filled the room it felt as if dozens stars had moved across the sky before Thor inquired to ask 'May I inquire to ask why you need our help?'  
'Good question, Aesir of Thunder. You see we can trace our own kind easy but she is not all Jotun we know she is in Midgard but we can not track her further' Laufey said  
'Are you asking us to find her?' Odin asked  
Laufey nodded 'And bring her home safely'  
'What do we get in return?' Thor said  
'We will never attack you, and you get one wish that I will keep no matter what' Laufey said his voice slightly winged as he did not really wish to make these promises but it was worth it  
'We shall find her' Odin said  
The two Aesir got up, and bowed respectfully and was about to leave 'wait what does your daughter look like?' Thor asked  
Laufey gave over a piece of rolled up parchment 'She is a shape shifter but that is her true form' Laufey said softly  
And the two Aesir took the parchment and left.

Once again home the two Aesir looked at the parchment, and in Thor's mind he had just laid eyes on the prettiest being ever the women had beautiful face with high cheekbones and long black hair that waved ever so slightly, silver eyes and rosy red lips, he had never seen someone so beautiful. All Odin could think about was the idea of losing Thor he couldn't contemplate the idea as it was simply to ghastly. They went to the throne room to discuss Loki's safe return.

In some cold abandoned building in Midgard in a place called New York a women was tied up to a chair. Thinking of her father worried he would do something drastic to get her and create even more enemies for himself. All she needed to do was undo these bonds and touch their chests and they would be under her control. A man dressed all in black came over and pulled on her hair yanking her upwards and used his other had to hit her cheek, he was possessed by the Chitauri, he called her many curse words most he wouldn't understand. After an hour he left, she spat out the blood that had filled her mouth she wouldn't give them any satisfaction while she was here only once she was left alone did she let her opaque tears fall from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Her hands mindlessly tapped away at the wind a nervous habit she had picked up, when she felt a nail sticking out of the chair her heart warmed and she instantly started working the ropes trying to break free.

* * *

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: I hope you enjoy my fiction and please review as you know I have learning difficulties and I would appreciate to hear your opinion to see if I have improved or what I need to improve on. x


	2. Chapter 2

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: This is chapter 2 for A New World, Loki is a girl Its an alternate universe, where Loki and Thor have never meet still gods. And one of Laufey's enemies decides to take revenge on him and have stolen Loki and taken 'her' to Midgard. And Laufey has asked the help of Thor. I hope you enjoy this chapter x

A New World - Chapter 2

* * *

No ones pov

Two days after Thor and Odin's trip to Jotunhiem it was time for Thor to leave for Midgard, Thor grabbed Mjolnir and the two aesir went to the Bifrost and to Hiemdall the guardian of the Bifrost, he made sure no one abused the Bifrost's power. 'Where to, Thor Odin's son?' Hiemdall asked  
'Midgard, please Hiemdall' Thor said  
'Yes, sir' Hiemdall said  
As he prepared, Odin touched Thor's shoulder 'I looked into Midgard, my son and saw who you should seek for guidance, his name is Nick Fury and he resides in New York' Odin said  
'Thank you father' Thor said  
Hiemdall pulled his mighty golden sword and slot it into the key the spherical room twisted around and a rainbow bridge appeared, Thor walked across to Midgard. A world completely different from what Thor was used to.

Thor was in a small town, everything looked weird here there was a sign with the words New Mexico. He strode over to a women with brown hair, in Thor's mind she was plain in comparison to Loki. 'What's your name?' He asked  
'Jane Forester' She said softly  
'Can you point out the direction of New York?' He asked  
'I can drive you there?' she said  
'No thank you ma'am, just tell me where it is. And a building I can recognise?' he said  
She pointed in the direction 'You will see a tall building with the name Stark written on it' She said  
'Thank you, Jane Forester, your guidance will not be forgotten' he said  
He bent down held her hand and kissed her hand. He held Mjolnir tighter in his hand and swung it in circles and flew into the air.  
After an hour or two he spotted the building called Stark and landed next to it. He searched the perimeter and saw an open window, he turned Mjolnir in his calloused hands and went flying through the window. When a grotesque red and yellow thing came hurdling towards Thor. 'Who are you?' The thing said in a robotic voice  
'I am Thor of Asgard. And I need your assistance to find a man called Nick Fury' Thor said 'And you are?'  
The red and yellow man took his mask off, Thor jumped back in surprise he had never seen a man in a metal shell before 'I am Tony Stark' he said his voice no longer robotic  
'Can you direct me to Fury?' Thor said  
'Yes' Tony said  
There was an awkward silence 'JARVIS call Agent Fury tell him to come its an emergency' Tony said  
'Right away sir' A clear crisp voice answered  
Again silence filled the room, Thor set Mjolnir down and sat on a chair, Tony stood staring at the Asgardian curious about who he was.

Soon Nick Fury entered the building and when he came into Stark's living room to see Tony and Thor looking at each other awkwardly. 'Why have you brought me here Stark?' Fury asked  
'Ask him' Tony said pointing at Thor  
Fury turns his one working eye to Thor 'And you are?' he said  
'I am Thor of Asgard' he said  
'Asgard?' Fury said  
'Yes one of the nine realms' Thor said  
'So why have you called me here?' Fury said not believing Thor  
'You see a neighbouring realm to Asgard called Jotunhiem their princess was stolen and its up to me to find her' Thor said  
Fury started laughing loudly, his body bending over, tears in his eye. 'Why are you mocking me?' Thor said getting angry  
'You are making up the most ridiculous story I have ever heard' Fury said wiping the tears from his eye.  
Rage now filling Thor's head any sense of thought gone blank from his mind, he stood up and walked over to Fury, he stretched out his right arm Mjolnir flew into his hand and he jumped into the air about to strike when Tony hit him with a missile from his suit causing Thor to dent Tony's wall.

Fury decided to take him with the help of Tony to SHIELD, where Coulson started talking to Thor, getting all the information. Coulson was asked to talk to Thor as he was the nicest Agent, and was good at picking out the nut jobs and seeing if someone was lying or not. After two hours Coulson came out 'I think he is telling the truth boss' he said  
'Ok, I think we need to assemble the avengers, this is serious' Fury said 'Tony get Banner, but don't aggravate him'  
'Of course' Tony said smiling  
'Coulson get Romanoff and Barton. I will get Rogers' Fury said

They went off and Fury drove to Brooklyn and went into an old building where a tall, muscled blonde was punching a boxing bag 'How long have you been punching, cap?' Fury asked his voice soft, feeling pity for the man lost in time  
'Since 6 am, sir' Steve said still punching  
Fury looked at the clock it was 1:00 am 'You need a TV, cap' Fury chuckled  
'They are confusing' Steve said 'Why are you here?'  
'Steve the world needs you one more time, there will be a folder at your apartment to explain. it's a nutty job, I can assure you' Fury said  
'Fine' Steve said, brooding over the loss of Peggy, the one person who had liked him truly for who he was  
Steve gave one final punch and the bag came off and hurdled to the side. 'I am used to crazy jobs' Steve said thinking of his fight with Hydra

All the way in California Coulson had arrived in Los Angeles and went to an apartment building and went to the penthouse. He saw Clint Barton and watching a football game and his wife Natasha Romanoff his wife reading a book, it was odd to see the best SHIELD agents doing normal tasks. 'Hello. How is married life?' Coulson asked  
'Good, thank you' Both said in unison  
Clint's arm instantly went around Natasha's shoulder. Clint was of medium sized build, and was muscular but in particular his forearms, he has mousy brown hair. His wife, Natasha was slightly shorter then him, and slightly less muscular but this was her advantage in combat she could last longer as she had less muscle to carry around, her hair was dark red. 'Would you like a drink, Phil?' Natasha asked  
'No thank you, I cant stay long. But I need to ask for your help' he said  
Clint removed his arm from his wife being and leant forward, 'What is it?' he asked curious  
'Its all in the folder, I would explain but I have to get back. Report in, in two days. See you then' Coulson said  
He gave them the folder and walked towards the door. Clint opened it and briefly looked over it 'You believe this guy?' Clint said  
'Yes I do' Coulson said leaving the penthouse

And in Paraguay Tony went to a small dilapidated house, the one that belonged to a certain Bruce Banner. He went inside and sat down waiting for the good man to return. Soon a small girl came in 'Dr, Banner I have just come in to give you the money for helping my papa, oh how are you sir? Is Dr Banner here at the moment? ' she asked  
'No he isn't, where does he work? And I am Tony Stark a friend of his' Tony said  
'He works a street away, do you want me to get him on my home sir?' She asked  
'Yes please, but can you do me a favour and not tell him its me I want to surprise him. Tell him you went to give him the money and you saw an ill person at his house' Tony said  
'Ok, sir.' She said giggling  
Tony dug into his pocket and brought out a twenty dollar note 'Here a present' he said  
Her eyes bugged out in shock 'WOW! Thank you sir' She said  
She ran off and did her mission, Tony was shocked to see that twenty dollars was what had brightened her day, twenty dollars was so little. After moments he heard Bruce outside the door, Tony hid behind the curtain. When Bruce came in he was the same as Tony remembered him tall and thin, his hair was brown and curly and slightly grey, his eyes brown, they were filled with sadness. Tony moved out into view 'Hello Bruce' Tony said  
'How did you find me?' Bruce asked  
'I never lost you. I just gave you space you obviously didn't want to see me anymore' Tony said 'But this isn't about us. SHIELD need your help and I can assure the other guy wont need to make an appearance'  
'How can I be sure?' Bruce said  
'Do you still trust me?' Tony said  
'I haven't stopped trusting you' Bruce said  
'I will make sure you stay in the lab, ok?' Tony said  
'Ok I will do it' Bruce said  
'Can I ask you something' Tony said his eyes darting around, nerves in his bones  
'Sure' Bruce said  
'Did… did you ever look back?' Tony said  
Bruce looked away, he wanted to be honest. He wanted to be brave 'Everyday I was away from you' Bruce said  
'Then why didn't you come back?' Bruce said inside he was thinking _Why didn't you come back to me?  
_'Because it was safer for you' Bruce said  
'Being away hurt me more then you could ever as the hulk' Tony said softly he turned away 'Lets go'  
Tony walked away and Bruce trailed behind, confusing thoughts clouding his normally clear head. Tony's hand dangled as he walked, Bruce went to hold it but instantly pulled back. Tony couldn't help but think of all the things they had gone through, almost forgetting the heart ache that had filled his heart for so long.

In the abandoned building in New York, the Chitauri who trapped Loki walked in to the prison she had been trapped in. 'How have you done it?' She asked  
'Done what?' the cold Chitauri leader asked  
'How have you controlled that man? Your species doesn't have the intelligence to wield such magic' Loki answered  
'We have done it with this' he said  
In his skeletal hands he pulled out a beautiful glowing blue box. 'Its time for our little public declaration' the leader said  
He got a video camera and a laptop out and called in the possessed man to do his job.

Back in SHIELD Thor was explaining a few things to his new colleagues. 'The balance between Jotunhiem and Asgard has never been good. But if I do this I can make peace between our two realms and finally our feud will be over' Thor said  
A small SHIELD worker came in 'Director, someone is trying to link a video call to us, should I allow it?' she said  
'Yes direct it to the screen in here' he answered  
'Yes, sir' she said moving away to complete her task  
As she clicked away at her keyboard, on the screen three Chitauri appeared on the screen 'Hello humans, and look what we have here an Asgardian. You are a long way from home. I see Laufey has sent someone to do his dirty work' the leader said  
'I'm taking you can see us?' Fury said  
'Yes, we had someone deal with that' the leader said 'Asgardian we have someone to show you'  
The camera moved and Loki appeared on screen Thor jumped up 'Princess, are you alright?' he asked  
The Chitauri removed the binds from Loki's mouth 'I am alright, but they have the tesseract' Loki said  
'Silence, child for that you shall be punished' the leader said 'Watch Asgardian and feel useless'  
The leader punched her in the face, he nods to men who are not in front of the screen, they move into focus and they started to kick and punch Loki, Thor could barely contain his rage 'Times up, tomorrow you shall receive our demands' the leader said  
The screen went black but the sound carried on. They heard Loki cry out in pain as they tormented her. Thor stood up and threw his chair at the wall his chest raising rapidly with each breath he took. 'Calm down we shall find her' Fury said  
Thor nodded, 'Ok so what is a tesseract?' Fury said  
'It is of great power, it has enough energy to run the whole of Asgard till Ragnarok' Thor said  
'Ragnarok?' Fury said  
'The end of the world' Thor answered

After Loki's beating had finished, she was left alone her tears stinging her bloodied cheek. Her hands began to move trying to break the bonds. To her delight they tear slightly.

* * *

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Enjoy xx


End file.
